


Mistress

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Mass Effect au turned into just normal humans, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Femslash February, Humiliation kink, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Nishara goes to town on her pretty little toys





	Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unholy_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/gifts).



> Way to go, Cait, you’ve got me writing porn.
> 
> So Nishara and Avira were originally asari, with Avira being Lucrius and Seshe’s adopted daughter. Li’andi was angara, and the subbiest of subs. But in this fic, they’re all human because this doesn’t take place in the Mass Effect universe.
> 
> Li’andi has doe eyes and a gorgeous afro, Avira is east asian with freckles and perpetually messy hair, and Nishara has dark skin, wavy hair, and perfectly painted nails. That’s all we know so far about human appearance, I’ll get back to you about it in possible future fics.

Li’andi hadn’t done anything teasing all day, but Nishara was still revved up and wired just from the scent of her new shampoo. The moment they got home and closed the door behind them, Nishara was on her. She hoisted Li’andi up against the wall, placing her legs on her shoulders and diving under her skirt, plunging her tongue into her beautiful pussy. Li’andi yelped, hands flying to Nishara’s hair. Nishara grinned, delving deep and lapping at her folds, massaging her hips with her thumbs. Li’andi gasped and moaned over her, head falling back against the wall as she struggled not to roll her hips. It only took her a few minutes to cum, thighs spasming around Nishara’s head as she soaked her chin. Nishara pulled away and gave her a smug grin, making a show of licking her lips as she admired Li’andi’s flushed cheeks and heaving chest.

“Wow.” Avira said from the living room entryway, staring at them with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, “Uh... Welcome home.”

“Glad to be here.” Nishara licked her lips again, tasting the sweetness, “Be a dear and strip for me.” Avira was more than happy to comply, stripping out of her clothes as fast as she could. Nishara let Li’andi down just enough so she could wrap her legs around her waist, taking the opportunity to catch her breath. Nishara winked at Avira and nodded towards the bedroom as she started towards it, smiling when she heard Avira eagerly following. She tossed Li’andi onto the bed, crawling over her like a panther on the hunt as she began to unbutton her own shirt.

“Ready for your daily reaming, doll?” she asked huskily, eliciting a shiver from her.

“Yes.” she whispered, pulling off her shirt, “I’m so ready. Take me.”

“I love when she says that.” Avira sighed, climbing on the bed next to them, “How are we taking her first?”

“Lay back, Avira.” Nishara ordered, “First, I want you to watch me fuck her.”

“Am I allowed to touch myself?” Avira asked as she obeyed. Nishara cocked her head and thought about it for a moment.

“Yes.” she decided, “Get yourself ready for me later.” Avira grinned, lacing her fingers with Li’andi’s and giving her hand a squeeze. Li’andi grinned, quickly bringing the hand up to kiss their entwined fingers.

“You ready for me?” Nishara asked her softly, caressing her thighs. Li’andi smiled up at her, biting her lip in that endearing way of hers.

“Always. Use me, mistress.” she glanced shyly away, spreading her legs for her, “Please, use me.” Nishara was happy oblige, pushing her knees up to her chest and holding them there with one arm, using her free hand to slip two fingers into her slick wetness. Li’andi’s eyes fell shut, and she made a soft noise. Nishara pumped her fingers in and out of her silky insides, watching her face rapturously. Avira slipped her hand down to rub at her own clit, her other hand coming up to fondle a breast as her eyes slipped shut to listen to Li’andi’s soft noises. Nishara watched her girls, feeling lust and adoration swell in her heart. Ever the sensitive sub, it didn’t take long for Li’andi to cum again, tightening around her fingers and gasping as she gushed around them. Nishara grinned, kissing her calf.

“You came so quick, Li’andi.” she murmured, pressing her wet fingers to Li’andi’s plush lower lip. Li’andi got the hint and opened her mouth, allowing Nishara to slip them inside. Nishara thrust them slowly in and out, watching those lips work around them in rapt fascination. Li’andi’s brown eyes were fixed on her, lids fluttering as that delicate tongue swirled around her fingers.

“She’s so good.” Avira moaned, freckled face flushed as she watched the show, “So practiced. How many fingers you think she’s had in that gorgeous mouth?”

“Plenty, I’m sure. She probably used to really sleep around, needy little beauty like this.” Nishara said, threading her fingers into that cloud-like brown hair and giving it a light tug, “Are you a whore, Liandi?”

“Yes.” Li’andi panted, nipples visibly hardening at the treatment.

“You like being on your back with your pussy exposed?” Nishara asked, running a finger up her folds.

“Yes.” Li’andi replied softly. Nishara slipped her arms under her and rolled her so she lay on top of Avira. Avira’s knees bent on either side of her, her arms slipping around her waist with a happy little grin.

“Hey.” she giggled, kissing her nose, “You look so pretty, doll.”

“Avira, feel free to snack on her tits. Li’andi, my pet, do you like being held down and used?” Nishara continued, pulling Li’andi’s thighs open as Avira’s eager mouth descended greedily on her breasts.

“Yes.” Li’andi said breathlessly, rubbing herself against Avira’s body in search of friction. A tap on her foot from Nishara put a stop to that. She knew all of Nishara’s signals by heart, and she knew the punishment if she disobeyed. Avira took her mind off of her near transgression with a particularly hard suck of her nipple.

“Would you do anything I asked you to?” Nishara asked as she briefly got up to retrieve Li’andi’s favorite toy: a pink six inch strap on with pretty rose designs.

“Yes.” her pussy twitched with anticipation as she heard Nishara putting the device on. She barely restrained herself from bucking her hips as she felt the bed dip behind her.

“If I asked you to go out and tie yourself up in a public bathroom?” Nishara asked, hands back at her waist, “Letting any woman who passed through fuck you? Use you as her own cum dump?”

“Yes!” Li’andi arched into Avira, feeling her pressing little kisses to the breasts she was absolutely addicted to.

“Would you stay out, not coming back until you were absolutely covered with slick and cum?” Nishara pressed three fingers into her sopping entrance, testing the give, “And then spread your legs for us like a good little sex toy?”

“Yes, yes, anything you want!” Li’andi cried out as Avira suckled hard on a nipple, face a mask of titty-induced bliss.

“Such a slut.” Nishara grinned, pressing the strap on into her slowly but relentlessly, “You’re our depraved whore.” Li’andi cried out, arching into Avira’s mouth as she was stretched and filled. Nishara started up a punishing rhythm, showing no mercy as her lover writhed under her. Li’andi moaned and mewled, making the most heavenly sounds that mixed with the slick sounds of wet skin on skin like a carnal symphony. Nishara felt heady, chest heavy with power and lust as she drove into her again and again and again.

“Ah!” Li’andi was crying, tears streaming down her face as she was pounded into the mattress, into Avira, “Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...”

“You okay, kitten?” Avira managed to tear herself from those magnificent bouncing breasts long enough to ask, waiting for Li’andi’s dazed nod before diving back in. Nishara laughed at the sight, heart swelling even as her loins began to truly drip. Li’andi looked perfect like this, wet and moaning and utterly debauched. If Nishara had her way, she’d be like this all the time.

“My perfect little slut.” Nishara groaned, hips slapping Li’andi’s ass with each powerful thrust, “Such a pretty toy, so wanton and desperate. So eager for me.” Li’andi made a sobbing noise, hips blindly driving back in search of that pleasure. Nishara forced herself to pull out for a second just to hear the bereft sound she made.

“Who do you belong to?” Nishara demanded, spanking her beautiful ass once before slamming into her again, punctuating each word with a hard thrust, “Who’s. Ass. Is. This?”

“Yours!” Li’andi cried, pussy spasming around the toy. Her noises changed, getting higher and more desperate, indicating she was close, “Yours, yours, yours!”

“Say it again.” Nishara growled, reaching around and roughly grabbing the breast currently not in Avira’s mouth, “Who owns this pussy?”

“Nishara!” Li’andi came for the third time, practically screaming her name, “You do, Nishara! Nishara! Nishara!”

“That’s right.” Nishara breathed, running her hands up and down her back as she twitched and quivered under her, “You’re mine. All mine. Avira?” Avira made a sound that might have been an acknowledgement, her eyes rolled up happily as she licked and slurped at Li’andi’s breasts, “Let’s give her pussy a break. Roll her over.” Avira obeyed, rolling the blissed out Li’andi onto her back and settling on top of her, going right back to her tits. Nishara smiled, reaching out and pulling Avira’s beautiful cheeks apart.

“I’ve been neglecting you, poor thing.” she crooned, seeing how Avira shivered, “You just keep on playing with those tits, darling. I’ll take care of you.” Avira moaned with excitement, a slender hand reaching down to spread her lips open for her. Nishara groaned at the sight, making a mental note to treat her girls to a nice dinner tomorrow night. She slid easily into Avira, the strap on already lubed up with Li’andi’s slick. Avira’s back arched as Nishara slid home, her mouth falling open with ecstasy.

“Oh.” she moaned, “Oh, Nishara, _yes!_ Don’t go slow, fuck me fast, please mistress!” How could Nishara deny her that, especially after she’d been so good? She began fucking her in earnest, slick sounds filling the room. Avira buried her face between Li’andi’s breasts, moaning as she was rocked into her, her raven hair a sweaty mess across Li’andi’s chest. She wrapped her arms around Li’andi and pulled her close, stomach quickly getting soaked in her residual juices.

“A-Ah...” Li’andi moaned, the stimulation of Avira’s stomach on her clit slowly bringing her out of her fucked out haze, “Avi...”

“How do you feel, Li’andi?” Nishara asked, plowing Avira hard and fast, reveling in her yelps and gasps. Li’andi managed to open her eyes, breasts swaying hypnotically from the motion of Avira being fucked into her.

“So good.” she moaned, slipping her arms around Avira’s shoulders, “Fuck me next.”

“You’re insatiable.” Nishara laughed, “And you didn’t say please.”

“Please.” Li’andi let her legs fall open, “Please fuck me next.”

“I will.” Nishara promised, “Anything for my pretty sex toy.” Li’andi moaned at that, and Avira sloppily kissed her sternum.

“Nini.” she panted, turning her head to look at her, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown, “Mistress, I’m so close. I’m close, please, can I cum?”

“Cum for me.” Nishara ordered, wanting to see, feeling her wetness dripping around the toy and getting Nishara’s thighs soaking wet, “Cum right _now_.” She slammed home as hard as she could, and Avira screamed her name, spasming around the toy as she came hard, soaking the sheets beneath them. Nishara collapsed on top of her, pulling out to watch the veritable waterfall gush from her used pussy. The sight of it, so raw and puffy and twitching, nearly brought her to the edge.

“My turn?” Li’andi asked hopefully, big eyes slightly more awake as Avira rolled off of her to catch her breath.

“Yes, my love.” Nishara laughed, falling onto her back and dragging Li’andi on top of her, “Your turn. Avira, when you can move, my tits have been awfully neglected tonight. Be a good girl and remedy that.” She slammed Li’andi down on the toy, and her scream of ecstasy combined with Avira’s warm mouth on her breast made her cum for the first of many times that night.


End file.
